


Videotape

by imlikat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Sasuke found out that Genma taped them having sex. Genma gets what's coming to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Videotape

  
Genma's head ached something fierce, and his mouth was so dry, his tongue so swollen he couldn't taste anything. He was afraid to open his eyes, knowing if he had a hangover of this caliber, the sunlight that was pouring in through windows he could never seem to get dark enough would only make it worse. He groaned and tried to roll over, and then realized that his body wouldn't move. He opened his eyes, and it was still dark. His mind sluggishly tried to catch up... he tried not to panic as his actual situation became clear to him.  
  
He didn't have a hangover at all.  
  
He was restrained. He was on his knees, his torso flat against some reasonably sturdy surface, his hands tied behind his back. He was blindfolded and gagged. He was completely naked.  
  
He breathed in steadily through his nose. He had been on border patrol, just making a slow circuit of the forest to the east of Konohagakure. He didn't remember anything, any presence, any hint of danger. Whoever it was - they were very, very good to catch him unawares like that. He'd have to be at his best, if he had any hopes of getting out of this alive. He flexed his fingers - no good. Each finger was individually restrained, he found, and he was sure the bonds were chakra-enforced. They weren't taking any chances.  
  
He thought briefly of Kakashi and Sasuke, and made a promise to himself to do everything he could to get out of this. Tomorrow was his birthday, dammit, and he really didn't want to miss whatever they had planned for him. They hadn't actually said anything, except to suggest he get the day off, but... he knew they were doing something. He _had_ to be there.  
  
So he relaxed as much as he could in this uncomfortable position, doing breathing exercises to keep his body and mind calm as he waited for some sign of his captor, or captors.  
  
It wasn't long before he heard heavy footsteps behind him - the kind that were meant to be heard. He strained his senses feeling for a chakra signature, but there was none; there was only the strong scent of leather, and some strange, astringent smell. Like - rubbing alcohol, liniment, or something he had smelled in a hospital before, but never had a name for.  
  
Then he heard a second set of footsteps, and still no identifiable chakra. He resigned himself to a very difficult escape; they were either very, very good, or they were not ninja at all, which was impossible... unless he had been captured by shinobi, and handed over to a third party for some reason. He tried not to feel too hopeful about this, but if it was a third party, maybe this would be easier than he thought.  
  
He felt a leather-gloved hand come to rest lightly on his lower back, then stroke gently, and he gritted his teeth around the fabric in his mouth. Torture of the non-sexual sort, he could deal with, had dealt with before. Psychological torture, he could handle just fine; after a few weeks at home, he was right as rain again, or close enough for active duty, anyway.  
  
But something like this could really ruin his plans.  
  
That hand rubbed lower on his back, the thumb running circles around his tailbone, and Genma was _pissed,_ though he wouldn't show it. He kept up his breathing exercises; if they knew he hated what they were doing, they would be sure to do more of it. So he relaxed, making sure his thigh muscles were loose, that he wasn't clenching his ass in fruitless effort to keep that hand from moving lower, and... inside.  
  
Just as he expected, lower it went, cupping his ass, squeezing gently. Genma jumped at the loud crack of leather against skin, feeling the pain on his bottom a split second later.  
  
"Genma," a deep voice said from behind him, and he grimaced as his dick reacted without his permission. It sounded a little like Kakashi... maybe if he could imagine it was him, this would go a lot easier, though it would be a bit embarrassing in his memory. _No, that couldn't work..._  
  
Another slap against his naked ass, and he clenched his teeth as he felt his cock brush, half-erect, against whatever he was tied over, and it was just... so... wrong.  
  
"Genma," the voice said again, and Genma raised his head. _Wait a minute._ ** _Is_** _it Kakashi? It can't be... Why would Kakashi tie me up like this, scare the crap out of...  
  
Oh, shit. He found out.  
  
Oh, shit oh shit oh shit oh..._  
  
"You videotaped us."  
  
. _..fuck._  
  
Genma let his head hang again. He had known it was a bad idea, even with all the traps and fail-safes to keep anyone else but him from viewing the contents of the tape, it was a terrible idea. Kakashi and Sasuke were obsessively protective of their privacy, and he really, _really_ shouldn't have taped them, even if it was just to keep, just in case...  
  
"Why would you do that, Genma?" Kakashi asked, his voice deadly and dark.  
  
Just in case they decided they didn't want him around any more. Because sometimes he wasn't so sure what role he played, because sometimes he felt like he was just there to spice up their love life, his ten-year history with Kakashi not even an issue. And sometimes that was okay with him... but sometimes it wasn't.  
  
And also... just in case he decided to leave, because he had been feeling that contrary itch again, and he knew Kakashi understood, but he didn't think Sasuke would be so understanding, abandonment issues and all... but sometimes he just had the feeling he needed to _go_ , needed to get away for awhile before he was stuck there, forever...  
  
And goddamn it if _forever_ didn't sound like a good idea sometimes.  
  
And goddamn it if he hadn't just fucked up very, very badly.  
  
"It was inappropriate, and it violated our trust, and our privacy," Kakashi said quietly, with an undercurrent of anger.  
  
"You know how we feel about that," Sasuke said from a foot or so in front of him, and Genma jumped, having actually forgotten in his panic that there were two people in the room. He exhaled deeply. Of _course_ they were good, of _course_ they were able to take him unawares, and now he knew he had absolutely no chance of getting away if they were really planning on doing something sinister to him... and he wasn't so sure that they weren't. One of the reasons they intrigued him so much was the sheer fact that they were both _completely_ fucked up, but they found a way to make it work. Another was that either one of them could kill him in a heartbeat, with just their _eyes_ , for god's sake, and pounding your cock into a man who could kill you as easily as all that had a certain thrill of its own.  
  
And they were, without a doubt, completely fucked up. And they may not be planning on killing him, but after what he did, he wouldn't put it past them to hurt him in some crazy-genius-fucked-up way.  
  
Kakashi grabbed his ass with those leather-gloved hands, and Genma's body reacted again, his dick twitching, his stomach twisting.  
 _  
He knows how I feel about leather,_ Genma thought, cursing ever letting the other man in on that particular fetish of his.  
  
He felt hands in his hair, petting him gently, and it confused him. That would be Sasuke, but... weren't they pissed at him?  
  
"You're going to have to be punished, Genma," Sasuke said quietly, his low voice flat. So. Punishment. He could handle a little punishment... He began to feel butterflies in his stomach.  
  
Kakashi was hovering directly over him, nudging his ear with his masked nose. Genma felt supple, slightly slick smoothness brush against his ass, and he realized that Kakashi had gone all out - he was wearing his leather pants, too.  
  
"We're going to fuck you, Genma," he said, his breath stirring the hair around Genma's face.  
  
"But that's not the punishment," Sasuke said.  
  
And then Kakashi was in front of him, testing the tightness of his gag.  
  
"You can't talk," Kakashi said, apparently satisfied that it was appropriately fastened.  
  
"You can't watch," the man said, fingering the fabric over his eyes, and then raising it. Genma was temporarily blinded by the brightness in the room, and as his pupils adjusted to the light, all he could see was Kakashi's mismatched eyes, his swirling sharingan. Genma felt a surge of prickly heat in his lower stomach and groin.  
  
"And you can't come," Kakashi whispered, holding his gaze for a second longer, then pulling the blindfold back down.  
  
Genma shuddered. He truly hoped that this was safe; he assumed that it was some genjutsu or other, and not something that directly affected his manhood - something that could be easily reversed with a quick "Dispel." He hoped.  
  
He groaned when he smelled the heady scent of leather, worn, carrying the light scent of Kakashi's sweat, and the lighter scent of his come... those smells never truly came out of leather, _and Kakashi_ ** _knows_** _that, and he_ ** _knows_** _what that will do to me, damn him..._ His hips jerked forward and his cock twitched, brushing against the bench under his torso again when Kakashi pressed his leather-encased erection against the side of Genma's face. Genma could just imagine the way it looked, that dark, glossy leather molding itself to Kakashi's cock, straining to hold it in.  
  
He swallowed, his throat clicking dryly. This was going to drive him crazy, he already knew it.  
  
Kakashi moved around behind him, running his leather-wrapped fingers over Genma's side, never breaking contact. And Sasuke's fingers were in his hair again, short fingernails stroking his scalp, as Kakashi traced a path down his crack to his asshole and stopped there to circle his pucker. Now he could smell Sasuke, and the teen was obviously aroused, the precum probably already leaking from the tip of that delicious cock, by the smell of it. He briefly wondered if Sasuke was wearing anything, and then his attention was brought vividly back to what Kakashi was doing to him.  
  
Now wetness was being smeared around his anus, and a rough gloved finger was forcing its way inside him. It didn't exactly hurt; he was used to this much, with as much sex as he'd been having lately, but it wasn't exactly the gentler prep he was used to, either. He steeled himself for some very rough sex, and found that he was actually looking forward to it.  
  
Then he groaned. He couldn't come. No matter how hot he got, no matter how much pounding Kakashi gave his prostate, no matter how much attention his dick got, he couldn't come.  
  
He groaned again when he heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being undone, slowly, so he could better anticipate what was to come.  
  
"Sasuke," Kakashi said, and Sasuke's hand left Genma's hair, trailing down his back and coming to a stop over his tailbone. He heard Kakashi sigh softly, he heard the sound of wet skin skidding over wet skin, and he guessed what they were doing. He breathed deeply. Sasuke was obviously lubing Kakashi up. He ground his hips forward, pressing his cock against the support under him. He knew what it was, now... it was the padded bench that Sasuke usually had in his study. The bench that he had bent Sasuke over, or vice-versa, on a few occasions when Genma could convince Sasuke to take a break from his work. He pressed his cock harder against the upholstered surface.  
  
He felt the tip of Kakashi's slippery cock pressing against him, and he slumped over the bench and willed his muscles to relax.  
  
"Genma," Kakashi said quietly, his voice barely reaching Genma's ears. "You know what to do if this is actually injuring you, right?"  
  
Genma relaxed even more in relief. He knew what to do - he and Kakashi had played games like this before. Even if, this time, it was real - something he was still not quite sure about - it was good to know that they were willing to spare him from actual injury, at least.  
  
He nodded, and immediately Kakashi thrust into him brutally, sheathing himself fully in one go with a deep groan. Genma yelled into his gag, feeling his eyes water, then gasped loudly in pain. He felt his erection soften - but as soon as Kakashi pulled out to thrust inside him again, giving him almost no time to adjust, he was getting hard again, whimpering pitifully.  
  
"Shut up, Genma," Kakashi growled, ramming deep inside him, the metal teeth of the open zipper scraping the skin of his ass. He felt the tip of Sasuke's cock slide wetly over his exposed cheek and he groaned.  
  
"You love being used like this, don't you?" Kakashi asked, his voice contemptuous, his hips slamming forward roughly. "You love taking me deep in your ass, don't you, you fuck?"  
  
Genma moaned. He did. He loved being fucked hard, he loved being taken so forcefully. And all he could do was take it, accept it - he had no way to push back, no way to steady himself as he was being rocked back and forth by Kakashi's powerful motions. His cock was aching already. He moaned again, the pain from a brutal thrust that tipped the bench up onto two legs overwhelming but god, so amazing, so intense.  
  
"I told you to-- ahhhh... to-- shut up, Genma," Kakashi breathed, slowing just enough so that the bench stayed steady underneath him, and Genma felt Sasuke's hands tighten in his hair, felt Sasuke's dick rub against the side of his face.  
  
"Shut him up, Sasuke," Kakashi panted, his hips crashing into Genma's ass.  
  
He heard Sasuke sigh softly as the gag was loosened. When that fabric dropped down around his neck, he worked his tongue around in his mouth trying to get some moisture into it, not able to hold back the grunts that were forced from his throat every time Kakashi buried himself again.  
  
Three grunts, and then his mouth, still dry, was filled with hard, slick cock. He groaned around it at the taste, the smoothness of the skin, coupled with the sensation of Kakashi jabbing into his prostate, and Sasuke groaned back, digging his fingers into Genma's hair and pushing his dick deeper. Genma tried to suck, but Sasuke started simply fucking his face to the same rhythm Kakashi had set.  
  
Genma nearly choked when Sasuke got rough with him, shoving his dick into the older man's throat, not even giving him time to breathe. He sucked air in through his nose as quickly as he could every time Sasuke withdrew - whenever he wasn't distracted by the cock pistoning inside him from behind. His vision began to darken around the edges from lack of oxygen, and he thought, for a moment, that he was going to have to try to stop them. He and Kakashi had their codes, had their safe-words from previous games, and he was sure that even at the brink of an orgasm, as it appeared Kakashi was right then, the other man would stop if he recognized one of them.  
  
Just as he was about to tap out a short rhythm on the floor with his toes, Sasuke pulled back and let him draw in a few deep breaths, then slid his length between Genma's lips again, actually allowing him to suck this time. Sasuke moaned when Genma swirled his tongue around his head, and Genma felt Kakashi tense behind him, shake against him, jerk inside him.  
  
Genma nearly yelled around Sasuke's dick as Kakashi came, cursing harshly, gripping Genma's hips hard and burying himself to the hilt one last time to send his seed flowing hot and deep inside his body. Genma moaned softly, rubbing his painfully hard dick against the bench underneath him as Kakashi withdrew, leaving a wet trail over his ass.  
  
"God-- Genma-- " Sasuke panted, gripping his hair again and thrusting slowly against his face, beginning to tremble as his own orgasm overtook him. Genma massaged the underside of the Sasuke's arousal with his tongue, and then Sasuke was moaning, loud and long, as he came. Genma swallowed the bitter fluid down, and when Sasuke's volume lowered, he sucked gently on his dick, humping against the fabric top of the bench and releasing small noises through his nose.  
  
He slumped when Sasuke pulled the gag up and tightened it. He had feared that that wasn't going to be the extent of his torture. They could go for hours and hours, and as much as that had delighted him on many occasions, today it filled him with dread. Hour and hours of hearing them moan, tasting their come, feeling them inside his body, and not being able to find completion... it was already maddening, this heat spiraling in his stomach and tightening his balls.  
  
He stilled his hips when he felt the restraints holding him down become loose. Then gloved hands reached around his torso to pull him up onto his knees, and the air felt good on his stomach and chest. He heard movement in front of him, someone settling on the bench, felt warm skin touching his outer thighs, and then heard Sasuke say in a low voice, "We're not done with you yet."  
  
He grunted as Sasuke wrapped his hand around his aching erection, softly stroking him. His hips twitched, and Kakashi laughed quietly behind him... Genma was not at all comforted by the sound of that laugh. He groaned louder when Sasuke leaned forward, continuing to stroke him, and pressed their chests together.  
  
Mesh. Sasuke was wearing a mesh shirt... Genma was willing to bet it was tight, and black, and Sasuke's pink nipples stood out clearly, hard rosy nibs peeking out through the open weave. Genma shuddered. Kakashi in leather, Sasuke in mesh...and he couldn't see it.  
  
"Up," Kakashi said from behind him. Sasuke took his hand away, and he stood on shaky legs, stretching his muscles as best he could, his arousal bobbing in the air. There was a soft, damp cloth at his backside, gently wiping him down. He stood still while Kakashi cleaned him, wincing when fabric rubbed over his admittedly painful anus, and then the other man tugged on his elbow.  
  
"This way," Kakashi said, and Genma followed him, stopping when his knees hit the edge of the bed. He allowed Kakashi to guide him to the middle of the bed and then roll him onto his stomach. He inhaled sharply through his nose when his dick came into contact with the blanket, and restrained himself from thrusting against it. His arms were lifted from the small of his back, shoulder sockets protesting.  
  
"Don't try anything," Kakashi said in an even tone, and then the rope around his wrists was gone. Genma wanted to laugh; he wouldn't be so foolish as to try to get away from these two, not blind and sore and muscles shivery and achy. And they weren't _really_ going to hurt him... Ah, it felt good to stretch his arms, to lift them above his head and arch his back and roll his shoulders. His fingers were still bound and immobile, though... of course they wouldn't chance giving him his hands back, even if he wasn't trying to get away. 'Dispel' was one of the easiest jutsu in the book.  
  
Kakashi gave him a few seconds to stretch, and then turned him onto his back, and fastened his wrists together. Genma allowed himself to be maneuvered until he was half-propped up against Kakashi's chest, the top of his head level with Kakashi's clavicles, and the other man's legs were stretched out on either side of him, warm skin brushing in a few places. His bare legs - Kakashi must have shed his pants. Genma's wrists were raised above his head and held there, and then he felt weight move at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Do you need to come, Genma?" Kakashi whispered down to him, and Genma nodded, frowning. Of course he did. His cock was probably as hard as he could ever remember it being, and Kakashi asking didn't exactly make it any easier, either.  
  
"Your balls look so full... Do they ache?" Kakashi asked. Genma felt Sasuke's hand slide up his thigh to graze softly over his heavy testicles, and he groaned.  
  
"You'd love to come in Sasuke's mouth, wouldn't you?" Kakashi asked. Genma's whole body stiffened when he felt warm breath flow out over his stiff length, and he shuddered. Oh god... Kakashi was going to talk dirty. And Sasuke was going to...  
  
His gag muffled most of his moan when Sasuke's wet tongue drew a line up the underside of his straining cock.  
  
"Oh, he looks incredible, Genma... he's wearing this tight little black mesh shirt, and it looks so good with his pale skin, and the red in his cheeks..."  
  
Genma's hips flexed when Sasuke licked the tip of his cock. He clenched his fists tight, fingers creaking against their elaborate bindings, as wet warmth surrounded his crown.  
  
"He looks so hot with your cock in his mouth. You should see him... his eyes are on you, and he's giving you that look... you know that look I'm talking about, eyelids heavy, eyes burning into you..."  
  
Genma did know, very well, and he could imagine that look on black-mesh-clad Sasuke's face as he bobbed his head lower on Genma's stiff length. Could imagine the way the pink of his cheeks and his lips and his nipples and his cock stood out sharply against the white of his skin, the black of his hair and his shirt. _Oh, God, I can't handle this..._  
  
"Mmmh... You look hot, too, Genma," Kakashi whispered, shifting behind him so that his stirring length pressed against Genma's spine. Kakashi let one of his hands roam over Genma's chest, leather sliding slick over sweaty skin, pausing now and then to brush over his nipples.  
  
Kakashi whispered thickly, steadily in his ear, telling him how good he looked gagged and blindfolded, sweating and writhing, what Sasuke looked like, sucking him off. Sasuke kept sucking, doing things with his tongue that drove Genma crazy on a normal day, but today, it was so much worse. The smell of sex, the smell of leather, the wet sound of Sasuke's mouth...  
  
Genma twisted, shoving his hips up desperately. He was on the verge, he felt like just one more touch, just one more wet suck, and he would come... but he _didn't_. That feeling of nearness, of impending orgasm retreated, then immediately began to build again. An agonized groan filtered through his gag, and Kakashi chuckled darkly in his ear.  
  
"Did you think you were going to come?" Kakashi asked, and Genma reached the edge again. He barely held back a whimper.  
  
"Not yet, Genma. Sasuke still wants to fuck you."  
  
Genma moaned deep in his throat, and the hot mouth on his dick pulled away.  
  
He felt like all the skin on his body was tightening, then relaxing, when he felt Sasuke moving around on the bed. Kakashi's leather-wrapped fingers slid down his chest, down his stomach, stopping to toy with his pubic hair. And then Sasuke was back, spreading Genma's thighs open, tickling two slippery lines inward on his thighs, toward the center of his body.  
  
He plunged a lube-covered finger inside Genma's ass, still sore but stretched, and searched out his prostate. Genma's back arched sharply off the bed when a fingertip glanced over that gland at the same time that Kakashi wrapped his gloved hand around Genma's cock.  
 _  
Fuck, oh fuck,_ he thought, moaning, as Sasuke's finger was joined by another, and they stroked along both sides of that small nerve bundle. The slippery fingers of Sasuke's other hand traced light lines over his heavy balls, down to his perineum. He pressed there lightly, pushing up against his prostate from the inside with his other hand, and Genma felt his cock buck up so hard it almost slipped out of Kakashi's hand. _Oh, **fuck**... _ he felt it coming again, and coming, and, _oh shit, I can't take this,_ and it was gone again.  
  
Kakashi pulled his hand away and stroked back up his chest, tugging lightly at his nipples. Sasuke curled his fingers a few more times, and now all Genma could hear was the heavy breathing of the two men who were applying this exquisite torture to his body.  
  
He groaned when Sasuke pulled his fingers out, knowing that in his current state, what was coming next would probably kill him.  
  
"I'll bet you'd love to come now, hmmm?" Kakashi rumbled, and that sexy bedroom voice was so effective that Genma thought he probably could have, just from _that_ , if not for this god-damned sadistic jutsu.  
  
"Sasuke's going to fuck you now," Kakashi whispered. Genma heard wet noises coming from between his legs, heard Sasuke moan quietly, and knew that Sasuke was lubing himself up. He whimpered, his hips twitching.  
  
Genma gasped when he felt a slippery hand wrap around his painfully hard dick.  
  
"Sasuke's going to ride you, Genma."  
  
 _Oh, god, no._ Genma thought he would go crazy, would absolutely fucking lose his mind, if he had to make it through that, being deep inside Sasuke's tight little ass.  
  
Now Sasuke was climbing onto his lap, straddling his hips, sliding their cocks together.  
  
 _Oh, god..._  
  
Kakashi exhaled loudly behind him, rolling his hips up so that his erection dug into Genma's spine.  
  
"Now he's grabbing your cock, pushing it back, so he can slide his ass down around it," Kakashi whispered. Genma briefly cursed Icha Icha, certain that without those dirty novels, Kakashi would never have had the capacity to talk like this. It sounded a little silly, a little corny, but goddamn, right now it was turning Genma on like _crazy_. He could feel Sasuke's hand wrapped around his twitching dick, holding it nearly perpendicular to his body. Fuck, he knew what was coming next. Oh, and there it was, and he was breathless at the feel of the tip of his dick nestling between Sasuke's ass cheeks, sliding against his puckered opening.  
  
"I can see your dick between your bodies, and I don't think I've ever seen it so hard. His thighs are so tense right now, and he's getting ready to ride you, Genma. He can't wait to take you deep inside his body..."  
  
Genma held himself steady against the tremors that were shaking his body. He could feel sweat beading and rolling down his chest.  
  
"He's biting his lip now, and oh, there he goes..."  
  
Genma whimpered as he felt tight, tight wetness descending on his cock, squeezing him hard as Sasuke lowered himself until his body came into contact with Genma's pubic bone. Sasuke groaned and flattened his hands against Genma's stomach, stilling while his insides adjusted to the thickness filling him. Genma tried not to squirm, knowing that any movement would only make it harder on him.  
  
Just then, Sasuke's hot, slick tunnel contracted muscularly around him. Genma cried out thickly around his gag, dizzy and nearly sick with need.  
  
Sasuke started moving, and Genma knew he had been right - this was going to utterly _destroy him_. So tight and wet and hot and fucking perfect around his cock, and Sasuke's low moans, Kakashi's deep, ragged respiration were loud to his ears.  
  
 _Oh fuck, oh god, please, stop, please, let me come..._  
  
That pressure kept building and dissipating, Sasuke's body bringing him to the edge over and over, without the promise of completion. Every thirty seconds... every twenty seconds...  
 _  
Oh, please, god, please, I need to come now, need to come, fuck, Kakashi, release the god-damn jutsu..._  
  
He realized he was moaning and mumbling without pause through the gag, now soaked through with saliva and the sweat that was running down his face. He was thrusting up into Sasuke's body out of instinct, drawing louder noises from him.  
  
Now his cycles had shortened to nearly nothing, keeping him constantly right on the edge of orgasm. As Sasuke upped the pace, Genma was nearly yelling around the fabric stuffed in his mouth, jerking his arms, trying fruitlessly to escape from Kakashi's grip.  
  
 _Fuck, I can't take it I can't **take it** I **can't** \---_  
  
"Sasuke's about to come, Genma," Kakashi breathed, digging his thick length into Genma's back. Sasuke slowed his rhythm to a near stop. "Do you want to watch?"  
  
A long shudder tore through Genma's body, and before he could nod or shake his head _no_ , before he could even _decide_ , he felt his blindfold pulled up over his forehead. He blinked the sweat out of his eyes and looked down, thrusting up involuntarily at the way Sasuke was looking at him, all flushed and sweaty and intense and gorgeous. Sasuke's stiff, up curved dick was twitching under the hem of his tight black mesh, the head slick and shiny and dark, fleshy pink.  
  
Sasuke raised himself, then impaled himself again, closing his eyes in ecstasy, and he took a hand off Genma's stomach to wrap it around his own cock.  
  
"Ahh... Genma, you feel _so good_ ," Sasuke groaned, tilting his head back, exposing his long white throat. Sasuke picked up his speed again, ramming his ass down on the cock inside him, and Genma was twitching, moaning loudly again.  
  
He felt like he was going to explode, like the spongy tissue of his dick was too full of blood, his balls were so filled with come that couldn't escape, that he literally _would_ explode if Sasuke moved the wrong way.  
  
"Oh, Genma," Sasuke moaned, circling his hips, caressing his length - and Genma watched, helplessly aroused as Sasuke came, his seed flying out to splatter over Genma's chest and stomach.  
  
But it wasn't over. Sasuke kept riding him, moving slowly over him, panting loudly as he came down from his orgasm.  
  
 _Oh please make it stop, please, fuck..._  
  
And now Kakashi was unwrapping his fingers.  
  
 _Oh, please, **please** , _Genma begged silently, squeezing his eyes shut at a sharp twitch of his stomach muscles.  
  
And now Kakashi was untying his wrists.  
  
"Do you want to come, Genma?" Sasuke asked, his voice thick, and Genma nodded, hoping that this time, it wasn't just a rhetorical question.  
  
"Mmmm..." Kakashi started as he massaged Genma's wrists, "I kind of want to fuck him again first."  
  
Genma shook his head hard, making an impatient noise that turned into a groan when Sasuke's slow motions brought him to the peak again.  
  
Sasuke paused on his lap and reached forward to untie Genma's gag.  
  
"Oh _God_ Ineedto _come_ , letme _come_ \--" Genma panted.  
  
"I never even _watched_ the-- " Genma started, and then Sasuke's mouth was over his, kissing him fiercely. Genma kissed back and wrapped his now-free arms around Sasuke's slim body.  
  
He felt Kakashi's chakra flare behind him, an arousing sensation in itself to his overstimulated nerves, felt a different kind of heat between his legs, felt his testicles tingle as if an electric current passed through them.  
  
"Come," he heard Kakashi say.  
  
Genma growled into Sasuke's mouth and surged up, swiftly flipping them, pinning Sasuke underneath him.  
  
"Oh, _fuuuuuck_ ," he groaned with utter abandon into Sasuke's open mouth, plowing into Sasuke's heat, fucking him hard into the mattress. Sasuke moaned and panted, digging his fingertips into Genma's back, and Genma pressed his forehead against a pale shoulder, feeling his end finally, finally drawing near.  
  
He blinked away sweat and saw Kakashi moving out of the corner of his eye, the  man's hand rapidly pumping his thick cock as he observed them through heavy eyelids.  
  
"God, Sasss-- Ahh--" Genma gasped. He grabbed at Sasuke's knee and pushed it up against his  shoulder, thrusting deep, his whole body on fire.  
  
"Fucking-- ahhnnn-- _Nngh_!" Genma exclaimed incoherently as a hot tingle ran through him, prickling his skin. It was coming, god, it was building, and it kept building as he drove into the smaller body pinned beneath him. The head of his dick was almost painfully sensitive, gliding against Sasuke's slick inner walls.  
  
"Oh, sh... _ha_ \-- Nnh!"  
  
The pressure built, and built, as if his body didn't realize it could release now, and when he finally felt the come surge out of his balls, through his dick, out into Sasuke's body, he bit down on a mesh-covered shoulder hard enough to draw blood - just to keep himself from screaming at the sensation, the intense, sharp, bone-searing pleasure, the utter relief. After the fifth strong, cock-jerking spurt of seed, he thought this orgasm might never end. He pressed his face tight against Sasuke's throat and moaned hoarsely, letting it burn through him.  
  
For the second time that day, his vision went black.  
  
He regained consciousness to the feel of a towel gingerly rubbing over his stomach. He quickly reached for the hand holding the towel; he wanted to take care of his raw, sensitive groin himself.  
  
He opened his eyes. Sasuke and Kakashi had rid themselves of their shirt and gloves, and they were both watching him.  
  
"Are you injured?" Kakashi asked, ever practical. Genma did a quick inner inventory as he gingerly dabbed at the mess in his lap, and shook his head no.  
  
"I passed out, too, when we tried that a few days ago," Kakashi admitted with a little grin. Genma sighed, even more relieved that they had tested that ridiculous technique on Kakashi first; there hadn't been anything wrong with Kakashi's cock, or his sex drive, the night before. He glanced at Sasuke, who looked utterly relaxed, sated, sprawled across the bed. The bite on his shoulder was an angry red, blood pooling slowly in the evenly-spaced punctures.  
  
"You okay?" Genma rasped, more concerned about the state of Sasuke's ass than his minor wound. At the end, Genma had been anything but gentle.  
  
"I'm fine," Sasuke said, sitting up bonelessly.  
  
"I never watched the tape," Genma said, his voice grating out through his dry, scratchy throat. "And it was trapped. If anyone but me had tried to watch it, it would have burned up."  
  
"We know," Kakashi said. Stunned, Genma frowned at him.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Don't give me that look," Kakashi teased. "It was Sasuke's idea."  
  
That surprised Genma even further; this whole thing seemed like it was right up Kakashi's alley.  
  
"But... " Kakashi let that hang in the air for a moment, wrapping an arm around Genma's stomach to pull him back against his chest. Sasuke scooted off the bed and walked over to the closet, and Genma realized that the door was propped open two or three inches.  
  
"It was my idea," Kakashi continued as Sasuke opened the door, "To tape it."  
  
Genma watched Sasuke pop the cassette out of the camera, not sure if he should be angry, or amused... or pleased that he would actually get to see all the things he had missed because of the blindfold.  
  
"Our practice run is on the tape, too," Sasuke said with the barest hint of a smile curling up the corner of his mouth. He dropped the tape on the bed beside Genma's knee.  
  
Pleased... very, very pleased, he decided as Sasuke settled on his lap and took Genma's bottom lip into his mouth, sandwiching him between his two lovers.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Genma," Kakashi said.  
  
  
END  
  
_______________  
A/N:  
This one is OLD, and there are things about it I... kind of don't like, but there are also things I DO like, so I'm posting it.


End file.
